


Tumblr Prompts

by StarlightXNightmare



Series: Septic Egos [36]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Abduction, Angst, Betrayal, Blood, Brotherly Bonding, Burns, Corruption, Dark Magic, Fights, Fluff, Hospitalization, Humor, Lies, Light Torture, Mad Scientist Schneep, Memes, Murder, Possessive Behavior, Queerplatonic Relationships, Stalking, Swearing, Threats, mythical AU, references, soft, superhero au, zalgo text
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-08-21 16:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 7,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16579943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightXNightmare/pseuds/StarlightXNightmare
Summary: A collection of prompts I do over on Tumblr!!!





	1. Sleep Meme #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shadowstakeall asked:  
> “Are you alright? I thought I heard you talking in your sleep.” with Chase and Henrik, maybe?

Gentle shaking was easy enough to ignore. All Henrik did was groan in tired annoyance, his brain not fully comprehending what was happening. Something jostled Henrik's shoulder, rougher and more insistent than before, startling him. His eyes flew open and he lifted his head, blinking dazedly. He was still in his office but that wasn’t what confused him. 

He squinted at the sight of a painfully blurry figure standing next to his desk. It wasn’t Jackie—they weren’t wearing red. Normally Jackie was the one who visited him at… he glanced down at his watch but gave up after a moment of squinting once he realized he was too tired to locate his glasses.

“Chase–” he yawned–"what do you need?“

“Are you… are you alright?” Chase asked hesitantly, voice soft. “I thought I heard you talking in your sleep.”

The doctor furrowed his eyebrows. “Really? What was I saying?”

Chase shrugged. “I dunno. Most of it was in German. Looked like you were having a nightmare of something, so I figured I’d wake ya up.”

“Danke,” Henrik mumbled, rubbing at his eyes with the heels of his palms.

“Do you… do you wanna talk about it?” Chase asked.

The other shook his head, yawning again. “Do not remember it.”

“Ah,” Chase said. “Well, I’ll just get out of your hair now. Get some more rest, doc.”

Henrik made an affirmative noise in the back of his throat, already pillowing his head back into his arms.


	2. Sleep Meme #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> silverkitsune13 asked:  
> For that sleep meme, how's about Jackie and Chase with the prompt “I didn’t mean to wake you up..." ?

Chase’s eyes fluttered open at a heavy creak nearby. “Mmmm…?”

Jackie froze in his pitiful attempt to cross the room silently. “Oh, sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up…” he said softly.

“S'fine,” Chase mumbled, burrowing deeper into his blanket cocoon.

“Why are you even sleeping on the couch anyways?”

“Fell sleep here… ’m too lazy to move,” he slurred tiredly, letting his eyes fall shut.

Jackie went quiet and for a moment Chase thought he had left until: “Do you want to be sleeping in your room?”

Chase shrugged halfheartedly. “Dun wanna move… ’s warm and cozy here…”

“What if I carried you?”

The other cracked open his eyes and stared blankly at the hero. He untangled his arms from around himself and made grabby motions toward Jackie.

Jackie moved closer and hooked an arm under Chase’s knees, his other supporting his back before lifting Chase and his blanket cocoon off the sofa.

Chase leaned his head on Jackie’s shoulder with a soft hum. “Mmm… thanks.”

“No problem, sunshine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, I'm currently doing another prompt thing over on my Tumblr. It's angst actually. It's a kidnapping prompt one so if you want me to write something, pick a prompt and give me a character (or a few) and I'll write something.


	3. Cuddly Starter Sentences #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:   
> How about “You want to know an effective way to remove someone from your lap? Tickling.” with Chase and Marvin

It was rare for Marvin to ever initiate physical contact like this. Chase had simply been sitting on the couch, eyes trained on the tv when Marvin plopped down next to him and laid on his lap, wiggling into a more comfortable position. It had been nice to spend some time with his brother but after a half hour or so, his legs started to cramp up. Not to mention he’d been putting off editing his most recent video.

“Hey, Marv, can you get up? I need to do my work now.”

“How about no,” the magician said evenly, a grin making its way across his lips.

“Marvin, I’m serious. I need to go work. I don’t wanna upload late again.”

“And I’m serious too. I’m comfy,” Marvin whined petulantly.

“C'mon man. Get up,” he snapped, annoyance bleeding into his voice. Marvin glared playfully up at him, deliberately setting the majority of his weight on Chase’s lap.

A thought crossed Chase’s mind. Marvin would definitely get him back for it but it’d be worth it. “You want to know an effective way to remove someone from your lap?” The vlogger said, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. “Tickling.”

He saw his brother’s eyes widen behind his mask and Marvin squawked, lunging forward to escape. Chase wrapped an arm around him and used his other to attack the other’s ribs. A startled shriek rose out Marvin’s throat, loud hysterical giggles bursting forth. He writhed and squirmed in Chase’s grip, trying to vainly push away his brother’s arms.

“Lemme go, lemme go!” Marvin screeched.

“If you insist,” Chase said with a grin, relinquishing his grip on Marvin… only to watch him roll off his lap and hit the floor. This time Chase was the one in stitches. He howled with laughter, clutching his sides.

“You prick,” Marvin gasped between laughs, trying to pull himself up using the coffee table. He gave up and instead dragged Chase to the ground with him.


	4. Cuddly Starter Sentences #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> "Is that new shampoo I smell?" With anyone you want?

Jackie draped himself over Marvin’s back, arms winding around his chest, peering over the top of his head and into the ancient tome the other had been studying intently. It looked like complete gibberish to him but apparently Marvin could read it. Or at least, he was currently translating it considering his frequent glances back to the book and back to the notebook he was writing in. He absentmindedly toyed with the magician’s long green hair, twisting it around his fingers and combing through it as he watched Marvin’s swirling handwriting fill the page.

Marvin sighed, putting his pen down. "Jackie.“

The hero mentioned hummed lightly before mumbling, “What?”

“What do you want.” It wasn’t a question… but he didn’t shrug him away either, so Jackie assumed he was fine.

“I dunno. Just wanted to hug you for a moment.” Marvin didn’t reply, choosing to resume his studies, muttering under his breath as he worked.

Jackie rested his chin on his brother’s head, taking a deep breath in before he noticed something new. “Is that new shampoo I smell?” He asked, confusion knitting his eyebrows together.

“Yes, yes, it is,” the other responded after a delayed moment.

“What is it?”

Marvin set down his pen again and drew in a deep breath, resigning himself to his fate. “Coconut.“ 

"Wait, what was it before?”

“Honey.”

Jackie made a confused noise in the back of his throat. “I don’t remember the honey one.”

“That’s because you never smelled my hair before.”

“But I have?”

Marvin reached up and patted Jackie on the head. “Way to sound weird, Jackieboy.”

“No, let me rephrase that—”

“Absolutely not, you’ll make it even worse than before.”


	5. Cuddly Starter Sentences #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> silverkitsune13 asked:  
> For the fluff meme, how's about “It’s been scientifically proven that cuddling makes movies 100 times better. Well, maybe not proven, but we can give it a shot!” with Schneep and whoever you want?

“Chase, stay in your space,” Schneep snapped, not liking the fact that the other had sidled closer to him after a jumpscare, his nerves already fraying from the tense scene onscreen. He didn’t understand it—Chase had wanted to watch this horror movie, but he clearly couldn’t handle it. Why bother suggesting such a movie when they could go for something more lighthearted and amusing?

“Aww, c'mon, doc!” Chase whined. “It’s been scientifically proven that cuddling makes movies 100 times better. Well, maybe not proven, but we can give it a shot!”

“You picked out this movie; you deal with the consequences.”

Chase deflated. “But I have a fuzzy blanket…”

Schneep silently debated for a moment before begrudgingly scooching over. The other took his victory and wrapped an arm and the blanket around him, the doctor leaning into Chase’s side. They watched the movie for a few more minutes only to both get surprised by another sudden jumpscare. He squeaked, jolting into Chase who had nearly screamed, tightening his grip around his brother. 

“Why would you pick this movie? Is awful,” he grumbled, the combined warmth from the blanket and Chase lulling him into a temporary sense of security.

“Because no matter who I watch them with, we always get to cuddle during horror movies!” Chase replied with a cheeky grin.


	6. Hostage/Kidnapped Starters #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> “Do you really think you’ll be able to leave?” With Anti and Henrik?

His eyes were stuck on the wide-open door across the room, staring past the glitch. It was beckoning him, calling him to run through and never look back. Freedom was _just_ beyond his reach. He wanted it so _badly._

Schneep struggled to get to his feet, bloody hands and knees on rough, cold cement. A boot on his spine forced him back down, arms giving out and letting his chin smack against the ground, copper flooding his mouth as his teeth caught his tongue. Blood dribbled past his lips and down his chin as he spat uselessly, trying to force the liquid out of his mouth. The boot ground down on his back viciously, digging the metal of the handcuffs and his hands uncomfortably into his sternum.

“Do ͝y͝ou̢ ̷r̷ea͜l͡ly ̛t̴h͞i͢nk you̧’l̕l͠ be a͏b͢l͢e t̛o͢ l̢ęa҉v̕e͘?”̶ The glitch sneered, voice distorting more than usual.

Schneep didn’t answer, instead choosing to stay silent. Either way he wasn’t getting out of this unscathed.

“Y͟ơu͘’re _m҉i͏ne͡!_ ”̶ He growled, bringing his foot up and slamming it down on the doctor’s back, wringing a pained shriek from him. “̢How ͜m̴any̵ ͡tim͝es d̛o I ̵h̨ave ͞t͘o ͢drill̷ that ̴i̧n͡to ̴yo͘u̢r̶ ͠t̡hi͞c̢k̵ skul͘l!? ̨I̴ ͘t̴h͠ought you ͏w͠ere ̡sm̷arte̶ŗ ͝th͏a͏n͞ t̴his̛!”͏

Schneep let out a whine, squirming weakly under the sole of the demon’s boot. The next words that the glitch spoke froze him in place, stilling his heart.

“҉I̷ gue̸ss anotḩer͢ aţtit͝ude ̴read̕ju̴stmenţ is͠ in or̢de̵r.̡”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof still doing the hostage/kidnapped prompts. Somebody send me some so I can get off my ass and write???
> 
> https://starlightxnightmare.tumblr.com/post/179964802958/hostagekidnapped-starters


	7. Hostage/Kidnapped Starters #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> iris-the-asparagus asked:
> 
> "If you think you can keep me here forever, you're wrong!" with Chase and Anti?

Chase strained against the bonds of the rope keeping him pinned to the pole. Watching the demon just… sitting there right in front of him, sharpening his knife leisurely brought forth some weird emotion from deep inside of him. It was like the glitch already knew how this would turn out in his favor and didn’t have anything to hide. It was  _infuriating._  Was this how Marvin felt most the time around him…?

Uncharacteristically, Chase snarled, kicking out in frustration, heels of his sneakers dragging against the concrete. “If you think you can keep me here forever, you’re wrong!”

Anti looked up for the first time in a while, appearing amused by his little act of rage. "Wi̡pe t̴hat l͏oo̵k̢ ̴off ͟y̨o̷ur͞ ͘f̸ac͟e,̴ B̷rody.̡ ͝Re҉bel̡li̛on͟ ̵i̢sn͘'t̨ your͝ ҉t͞hi̕n̛g.̡" 

This time Chase lunged forward, ropes straining and bruising skin as he thrashed from side to side, teeth clenched tight.

“Besid͘es.̷.͠. ͝wh҉o said͏ ̡that̨ ̢was̡ ̸m̸y̧ ͡plan͞?̷” Anti smirked, eyeing the man in front of him. "̡I o̷n͏ly ̴n̴e͏ȩd ͡you to dr͡a͘w̕ o͜ut͞ t͜ha̸t cowa̧rdly ͝he͜r̢o. ̸I̷ ͟wond̨e͡r̶ h͠ow ̕l͢o͞n̨g ̷it͠'̨ll̨ ta̷k̸ȩ ̨ḩim t̡o͝ ͡a̛n͝s͞wer y̴ǫur ̸p̶lea͢s̵…“ 

The reality of the situation hit Chase like a sack of bricks. He was bait for Jackie…

“Well, he won’t come!” Chase snapped spitefully, wiggling and smearing red on his bonds.

Anti smiled, corners of his mouth twisting into something feral. It was a cryptic sort of smile. "We͟'͘ll ̧see ͢a͢b͟o̴u͝t̡ thaţ..͢.̷”


	8. Hostage/Kidnapped Starter #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> graffiticraft asked:
> 
> "Do you really think you'll be able to leave?" With Henrik and Jackie? (Idk I'm an angsty heartbreaking jerk sooooo)

Jackie wrenched his wrist around in the leather strap, ignoring the stinging pain as his skin rubbed raw and broke. The drugs in his system had finally worn off and now he had a small opening to take advantage of. While his memory was fuzzy, he knew there was something wrong with Henrik. Why else would his friend drug him and strap him to an operating table?

Something was wrong with his powers though. He couldn’t tap into them no matter how hard he tried. He didn’t understand: the drugs had worn off more or less. Why wasn’t he strong enough to break the restraints pinning him down?

“Do you really think you will be able to leave so easily?” The distinct German accent was unmistakable. 

Jackie turned his head to the side, startled at the sudden reappearance of the other man. “What’re you doing, Hen? Why’m I here?”

“You are easily fooled for a so called hero.” He hummed lightly, a tune that Jackie recognized. 

_All the way~_

Fine, if he wasn’t going to answer his question then he'd switch tracks. “What’d you do to me?”

“Please,” he scoffed. “I gave you the powers. You do not think I can’t take them away from you?” He snapped on a pair of rubber gloves and pulled his surgical mask up to cover his mouth. He yanked a pair of safety goggles down from off the top of his head.

“Besides,” Henrik continued, loitering by a cart with medical tools organized neatly in rows, taking his time in trying to find what he was looking for. After a moment he picked up a scalpel in one hand and a pair of dissecting scissors in the other. “I’ve been quite curious about finding out what makes you tick for some time now.”


	9. Confrontation Meme #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> I hardly ever recognize you anymore, you’ve changed.

“I hardly ever recognize you anymore, you’ve changed.”

Marvin blinked in confusion, pausing his preening and turning away from the mirror to face Chase. “What?”

“You’ve changed, Marvin,” Chase reiterated slowly, leaning against the doorway of Marvin’s dressing room with his arms crossed.

“How so?”

Chase sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “You’re way more focused on your shows and appearance lately. You rarely come out of your room when you’re home. You’re not even home 90% of the time anyways! You’re always here at the theater!”

Irritation bubbled up in Marvin’s throat, threatening to spill from his red lips. Instead he pursed his lips and turned his focus back to the mirror, carefully applying his mascara. “I finally got my big break, Chase. Of course I’m traveling a lot and spending more time at rehearsals. I need to work harder to get even further.”

“That’s your fucking problem,” Chase snapped. “You’re always going for bigger and better! You’re never satisfied with anything you get! You always want more and more!”

Marvin capped his mascara and turned to face Chase again, not bothering to mask his annoyance. “Of course! It feels incredible! Being recognized for what I do—it’s all I’ve ever wanted! And now I’m getting it!” He huffed, snatching his mask off the corner of the mirror and slipping it on. “I understand why you don’t get it though. It’s not like you’d understand the feeling of success.”

Chase’s jaw dropped in shock and his eyes flashed with hurt.

“Now if you excuse me–” Marvin pushed past Chase and stalked down the hall–"I have a show to perform.“


	10. Confrontation Meme #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> theanxiousfander asked:
> 
> 'Don’t sneak up on me like that.' For the sentence meme

Jackie’s shoulders were tense as he peered around a corner of the crate he was crouched behind. The sight of a crew of around ten men, loading boxes into the back of a pickup was enough to make him duck back out of sight. 

“C'mon, where are you?” He muttered under his breath, glancing at his watch. The text saying his partner would be there in a few minutes was still displayed yet Jackie was beginning to doubt he’d show up at all. It’s been ten minutes already.

A light tap on his shoulder made him bite back an exclamation of surprise, spinning to see his partner grinning at him, outfit as impeccable as ever. The sight of him made the hero relax though he wasn’t too happy.

“Don’t sneak up on me like that,” he hissed to the other, watching as he rolled up his sleeves to expose sleeves of tattoos covering his arms.

“Please, your reaction was hilarious,” Marvin chuckled, tying his hair back into a bun.

“What took you so long!?”

He readjusted his sparkling mask, snipping back, “I was busy with a show. I had to call it off early and give some bullshit excuse about a dying family member.” He glanced over at Jackie, twisting the rings on his fingers. “What’re we dealing with this time?”

Jackie cracked a smile. “Thought you’d never ask.”


	11. Confrontation Meme #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> You’re tired of fighting, aren’t you?

The sight of the hero doubled over, hands on his knees and gasping for breath made Anti grin. “Yo̵u҉'re ̡t͟ire̸d o̴f̷ f҉ighting̴,̛ ͟ar̸en͏’t ͝yo͘u?“̢ His amusement only grew when Jackie shook his head vigorously. He really didn’t know when to give it up.

“You wish,  _glitch_ ,” he spat, straightening up and raising his fists. “I’m only gettin’ started!”

“̶T͜hat͜ ͞wa͘s y҉o̶u̡ ̴wa͏rming͢ u̸p?͘"͏ Anti asked, smile widening. "It ce͢rtai͏n͡ly̛ s͢e̸em̨ed̛ lįke̴ ̛y̨ou ̛were tr͘y҉i̡ng p͢r̶e҉tty͜ ̡hard҉."҉ 

The comment only riled Jackie up even further. Good.

"Certainly seemed like you were trying pretty hard,” the hero parroted back, lunging forward, fist swinging to strike Anti’s jaw.

Anti dissolved into pixels and appeared behind Jackie, knife cutting through the air. Jackie threw himself into a somersault, narrowly avoiding getting a knife buried to the hilt in the side of his throat.

“Well͢ ̛then̨.͟.͞. ̕l̨e̶t'҉ş ̢see w͡ha̢t el̵se you͢ ͜ca͞n̸ do,̴ her̨o͞.̢”


	12. Confrontation Meme #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> 'If you won’t do it, I’m sure your friend wouldn’t mind being in your place.' For anti?

The knife weighed heavily in his shaking hand. A lump in his throat made swallowing painful. The words Anti whispered to him echoed in his mind.

“If̨ yo̧u͡ ̕w͡on͢’̶t d̢o͞ it̵, I͝’m s̵ure҉ y̨o҉ur f͜r̵i̴end͡ ̛w̢ou̢l̶d͟n’t ̷m͟i҉nd ͝b̴e̷in̷g ͡in y͠our̵ p͜la̛c̨e͜.̢"͟ 

And indeed Marvin would. If Chase didn’t do this then Stacy would suffer greater pain at his hands. It was no secret the magician and the woman hated one another. He’d rip her to pieces for everything that happened in the past year or two. Chase wouldn’t let that happen. He couldn’t let that happen. Because after everything that she’d done—all the fights, taking the kids away, turning bitter—there was a part of him that still loved her. And he won’t allow his brother to hurt her.

So he’d have to. No matter how much it hurt him to do so.


	13. Confrontation Meme #5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> 'You said you'd never lie to me' from the confrontation list?

“You said you’d never lie to me.” The words were whispered under a shaky breath, voice hurt… betrayed. And rightly so. He’d promised that long ago. He was surprised the other remembered after all that time. But it was naively foolish of someone who claimed to be so smart to believe someone like him. He was a manipulator. Yet he placed so much trust in him. A mistake that could’ve been easily avoided. 

“Well, I lied. Besides, that was a long time ago, Schneep,” Marvin said evenly, smoothing out the wrinkles in his shirt. He had to clean up his appearance before his partner got back.

The other didn’t answer. His fight had died long ago, Schneep having given up struggling against his restraints the moment Marvin waltzed into the room.

“You should really know better than to trust me. I’m a born liar.”


	14. Confrontation Meme #6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> You say you don’t recognize me, but you’re the one who’s changed. With corrupted chase.

His ex-wife and two children were cowering across the room but he didn’t take any note of it. He was too lost in his ranting. The screaming static in his mind grew louder and louder, forcing him to raise his voice to even remotely hear himself over the white noise. It was like it was trying to consume him.

“You say you don’t recognize me, but you’re the one who’s changed!” He screamed at Stacy. “We used to get along so well but suddenly I wasn’t good enough for you!” 

The control seemed to be slipping from his grasp but at the same time he held perfect control over the situation. It was more like he was losing his empathy. And it felt  _great_  to finally let go.

“Chase, calm down!” She shrieked, moving to shield the petrified kids. “The kids are here!”

All he saw was red. He let the static envelop him. “Oh, you never gave a shit about the kids being in the room when we fought ͘bef̡o͝r͏e! Stop being a h͠yp̨o͠c͞ri͝ţȩ!͘”

The voice in his head was louder than usual, howling for him to make them pay for everything they’d done. His hand found his pistol tucked into his waistband.

Stacy’s eyes went wide. “Wait, Chase, no—”

It was too late. With a reverberating bang, red splattered the walls and the two children.

He turned the gun on his kids.


	15. Suspicious Sentence Starters #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Schneep with "there's someone outside watching the house." ?

At first Schneep had been convinced it was just his imagination. He rarely worked on his paperwork at the table and having a window with the curtains drawn all the way bothered him immensely. That’s why he glanced up from his work every minute or so to look out the window. Every now and then he’d get a random wave of paranoia, hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. He dismissed his paranoia as silly once he looked up and saw someone walking past the house with their hands shoved deep in their pockets, hood drawn to fight off the winter chill. He really needed to stop listening to gossip and horror stories his coworkers told.

Eventually he got lost in his work, the sound of the pen scratching and the occasional rustle of papers filling the silence. He managed to whittle down the stack about halfway when he noticed black ink staining his fingertips. Flipping through a few pages confirmed his suspicions: he’s smeared ink all over a few pages and inky fingerprints stained the once clean edges.

“You’ve got to be fucking—”

He dragged an ink stained finger down his tongue, rubbing furiously at the sleeve of his sweater with annoyed mumbles. This always happened.

Another prickling sense of unease crept over him suddenly, muscles involuntarily tensing and movements halting abruptly. His eyes wandered away from his dirty fingers and to the window.

The person who’d walked by was standing across the street with some kind of camera in their hands, crouched down with the camera aimed towards the house. It wasn’t any ordinary camera either—it looked professional. Their hood was still drawn over their face. When the person caught him staring they lowered the camera and stared back for a moment before straightening up and walking away, head turned away.

Come to think of it, haven’t the passed the house more than once…?

Schneep wasn’t stupid. Far from it actually. (He was well aware stupid people ended up becoming doctors somehow.) If someone found out where Jackie lived or if one of the others (or himself) had some unknown enemy, then this situation could very well happen. Whether it was a matter of circumstance or not is up for debate but frankly it didn’t currently matter. He fished his phone out of his pocket and hit the number that appeared first on the list. It was a miracle that Jackie had taken his phone with him on patrol tonight after the incident that occurred last time.

He didn’t allow the other to get through with his greeting, instead getting straight to the point. “There’s someone outside watching the house.”


	16. Suspicious Sentence Starters #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> -What on earth are you up to.? With Jackie maybe?

Jackie wasn’t surprised when he returned to the house to find it utterly silent—rarely anyone was ever up at this time of night (day?) barring Schneep. He sagged, shoulders slumping forward with a tired sigh. He kind of did wish someone was up tonight though. He wanted some company after such a terrible patrol.

However a sound from upstairs caught his attention, eyes immediately flying to the staircase. It sounded like… the crackling of magic? That was odd; Marvin often kept his magic practises during the day time when everyone was awake. Not to mention the strange feeling of… something in the air. It made the hairs on the back of his neck and arms rise and he shifted uncomfortably. It felt oppressive and cold, like it’d smother him with any given chance. Nothing like Marvin’s usual warm magic.

Jackie crept up the stairs slowly, not wanting to make too much noise and alarm the magician while he was working. It’d happened a few times before where someone was too loud all of a sudden or startled him, resulting in some magical mishap or broken item.

He raised his hand to rap softly on the door when something froze him in his tracks. Marvin was talking to himself, muttering something in another language. But that wasn’t the problem: the problem was the thick misty tendrils of dark purple curling out from the cracks of the door. It corroded the hinges and seeped into the wood, staining it a darker, more sinister looking color. 

He decided to forgo touching the door, instead calling out, “Marv? You still awake?”

The cruel magic instantly died out, purple wisps dissipating instantly. There was some shuffling before Marvin cracked the door open, poking his head out.

“Did you need something?” He asked. His hair was tangled and greasy, and if Jackie looked hard enough he could spot hints of dark rings peeking out from the eye holes of his mask. His bright blue eyes were tinged the same dark purple as the weird magic…

“What on earth are you up to?” The hero asked, bewildered at the normally collected man’s current appearance. “It’s nearly four AM!”

“Oh,” he said, blinking slowly. “I must have lost track of time. Just working on a new spell I’ve been trying to master recently.”

Jackie frowned, staring at Marvin a little closer. “Are you… are you doin’ okay, buddy? You look tired.”

Marvin nodded stiffly. “Yeah, just a little overexerted. I’ll be fine after I recharge.” His voice sounded slightly off—like he was trying too hard to convey emotion. Which meant one thing.

“Alright then. Night.” Jackie watched the door close and stood there for a moment or two before finally moving to head to his room.

Marvin was lying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me requests I beg you
> 
> https://starlightxnightmare.tumblr.com/post/181123622758/suspicious-sentence-starters


	17. Suspicious Sentence Starters #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> “I trusted you once and I’m never doing it again.” with Chase? (for the sentence prompts)

“Stacy, please, just trust me on this one—”

“No!” She snapped, spinning around with a snarl. “I trusted you once and I’m never doing it again! You said you and your friends could handle this problem, but look where that’s brought us! Look around!”

And look around he did. To the broken picture frames and dried dark red splattering the carpet and white walls. His eyes fell on the mangled body of Samantha, having to forcibly tear his eyes off the grisly sight. He wondered how long they screamed for help only to have nobody come for them.

“Sammy’s dead and Trey is nowhere to be found!” She shrieked, stalking towards Chase, shoes crunching on broken glass. Jabbing a finger in his chest, her eyes blazed in fury. “And it’s all! Your! Fault!”

“Stace, I promise we’ll find Trey. I’ll go call up Jackieboy—”

“Don’t call me that! And it doesn’t fucking matter!” She screamed. Stacy had never been one to grieve normally. She got enraged and took it out on whoever was closest. “Sammy’s still dead and this disgusting monster did all this! I hate you!”

“Stacy—”

“Get out! Get out, you fucking murderer!”

He didn’t have to be told twice.


	18. Suspicious Sentence Starters #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lilyjameson asked:
> 
> “I made a mistake, okay? Are you going to distrust me forever?” with Schneep (Idk if this is still going on)

The silent treatment got old real quick. Talking to an upset Jackie was like trying to have a conversation with a brick wall. The hero was absolutely terrified he might get so worked up that he'd activate his powers unintentionally and harm someone, so he refused to talk to (or acknowledge) the object (or person) his rage was directed at. Jackie didn't even look straight at him! He just stared vacantly over his shoulder or head or even worse... right through him, like he wasn't even there.

It was time for this utter nonsense to end.

Schneep entered the kitchen, dead set on giving Jackie a piece of his mind. He marched up to Jackie and promptly smacked the mug of steaming hot chocolate out of his hands, earning a distressed noise from the hero. Schneep didn't even acknowledge the noise recognizing him as a human being again. It didn't matter anymore.

"I made a itty bitty mistake, yes? What are you going to do? Distrust me forever?"

Jackie stared uncomprehendingly at him and then shifted his gaze to the floor where the shards of his favorite mug and warm drink rested. "You... my hot cocoa..." He sounded like a kicked puppy. It was ridiculous.

Schneep pinched the bridge of his nose. "Mein Gott..." Apologizing was going to be harder than he originally thought with this on his track record now.


	19. Raw, Powerful Energy Dialogue Prompts #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> “I speak for the trees, and the trees say shut the fuck up”

Nearly everyone was screaming at this point. The constant wailing of the screaming banshee made the minotaur roar in rage, paws flying up to cover his ears. The gargoyle had his claws over his ears, trying to dig them into his stone skin.

“Someone shut the damn thing up!” The vampire yelled.

The dryad in the group growled, cupping his hands around his mouth and shrieking, “I speak for the trees, and the trees say shut the fuck up!”

“That didn’t do shit!” Henrik shouted over the noise, baring his fangs at Marvin.

“How the fuck am I supposed to shut them up!? Banshees scream all the damn time!”

“You are fairy! You are in tune with nature!”

The other bristled at that. “Hey, that’s erasure! I’m a dryad, bloodsucker!”

“Tree hugger!”

“I hope you get caught in daylight!”

“I hope the forest catches fire!”

The dryad blanched, hand over his heart. “You take… that… back!”

Amidst their arguing, the banshee had stopped crying. “Uhhh… are they…?”

“They’ll be fine,” Jackie snorted, pawing at the ground with a hoof.


	20. Raw, Powerful Energy Dialogue Prompts #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> “Will you fight? Or will you perish like a dog?”

Chase cackled as he ran through the house, sliding on wood floors in socks and slamming into walls as he went.

“Chase! Give me my suit back!” Jackie hollered, in hot pursuit of the man. He’d be able to easily catch him if there weren’t so many damn corners and so little space in the house! The only response he got was more laughter as the other continued down the hall.

The rooms and hallways the house added and removed disoriented the hero but it didn’t stop him. In fact he was only getting started. All he was focused on was Chase, darting down another hall. He copied the movements of the other man, skidding to a halt when he finally cornered him.

Chase turned to face Jackie, grin sheepish. His freshly cleaned—freshly ironed suit—had wrinkles everywhere from being balled up.

“Hand it over,” the hero commanded lowly, hand outstretched to take his suit.

Chase’s grin fell and something sparkled in his eyes. Mischief. 

“̴Wil̕l̴ ̡yo͝u fig͟ḩt͢? Ơr͢ wil̸l͏ ̶yơų ̕p̸e҉ri̵s̨h̡ lik͟e̢ ̶a͘ d̶og?”

He blinked away the memory, staring at the glitch in front of him. It’s amazing how that phrase could be used in such different contexts.

“It’s on.”


	21. Raw, Powerful Energy Dialogue Prompts #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> “My boy, this peace is what all true warriors strive for!”

“Why do you do it?”

Jackie paused, looking up from his book. “Do what?”

Marvin made a vague gesture to the park. “Go out and risk your neck. People don’t really care. They don’t appreciate everything you do.”

Jackie stared out at everyone. The young adults and teens playing frisbee, the jogger making her way down the path in front of them, the old man tossing the ball to his dog, the kids chasing each other around, the couple sitting on blankets and eating together.

“For this.”

Marvin followed Jackie’s gaze, gazing out at the rest of the park. He cocked his head quizzically, staring at Jackie uncomprehendingly. “I don’t get it. There’s nothing.”

“It’s peaceful.” The off duty hero said. “People feel safe enough to leave their homes—to let their children roam around with little supervision. Everyone looks happy.”

The magician reassessed the scene in front of them. “I mean… I guess?”

“My boy, this peace is what all true warriors strive for!” Jackie mimicked with a grin.

“Don’t call me that.”

“It’s a reference, Marv.”

“Don’t care.”


	22. Raw, Powerful Energy Dialogue Prompts #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> “What is a god…to a cowboy?”

Schneep frankly didn’t know what was happening. He had just gotten off a 14 hour shift and entered their shared house to find Chase dressed to the nines in cowboy gear. He had the comical hat, plaid shirt, vest, boots with spurs, gun holster, bell bottom pants, and a… one of those wooden stick horses. Currently the other man was doing his best cowboy drawl in front of a camera. Okay, that made more sense than before but… why…?

“What the fuck are you doing?” Schneep interrupted, not really caring if he was cutting into some kind of skit the other was doing. He had wanted to go straight to bed once he got home but now it seemed he was too curious about the situation occurring in front of him to do so.

Chase turned. “Howdy.”

The doctor pinched the bridge of his nose, eyes squeezed shut. “Mein Gott…”

The look Chase had in his eyes unnerved him. It was as if… he knew something—something Schneep didn’t. He didn’t like it. Not one bit.

“What is a god…to a cowboy?”

“I’m going to bed,” he announced. It wasn’t the weirdest thing he’d walked in on Chase doing; it was simply too much after such a long day. Maybe this was all some weird dream. Lack of sleep could do that to you, and lord knows he didn’t get enough sleep already. He’s just surprised he hasn’t hallucinated earlier.

“So long pardner. Giddy up, lil doggy.”


	23. Raw, Powerful Energy Dialogue Prompts #5 Part #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here-be-becquerel asked:
> 
> “I’d sell you to Satan for a single corn chip” with Chase? Or alternatively you have the basic (glitch) bitch option, “I’d die for you” “you will…” with Anti and another ego. Or “Hey peebrain, you teleport?” anyone @ Marvin. Or - okay I could go on for days, I'll stop myself here :')

It’s these rare moments with Marvin that Chase loves. The ones where everything is absolutely perfect and the other finally unwinds and just messes around with him until they’re both laughing so hard it hurts to breathe.

“Hey,” Marvin said, lightly bumping his head against Chase’s.

“Hmmm?”

“I love you.”

Chase blinked in surprise. Marvin didn’t often show his emotions to others. He didn’t even like admitting to himself he had emotions. The best course of action would be to latch onto him like a koala and parrot the words back. But the funniest would be…

“I’d sell you to Satan for a single corn chip.”

Marvin promptly smacked his head against Chase’s, earning a loud, “Ow, what the fuck, man!?”

“Fuck you, I’m worth at least two corn chips.”

Chase squinted. “One and a half max.”


	24. Raw, Powerful Energy Dialogue Prompts #5 Part #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here-be-becquerel asked:
> 
> “I’d sell you to Satan for a single corn chip” with Chase? Or alternatively you have the basic (glitch) bitch option, “I’d die for you” “you will…” with Anti and another ego. Or “Hey peebrain, you teleport?” anyone @ Marvin. Or - okay I could go on for days, I'll stop myself here :')

That crowbar to the head really messed him up. Everything was swaying back and forth dangerously, his head throbbing to the point where his vision was fading in and out despite his furious blinking to clear the black away.

“Come on, dumbass! We’re losing them!” The cat masked magician yelled, leaping over a stack of crates and landing in a crouch next to the gasping hero.

“Go on… go on without me,” Jackie choked, fighting back the urge to throw up all over himself, back of his glove pressed tight against his mouth with his other arm wrapped around his gut.

“Thanks but you put too much faith in me. There were still at least five guys left. Move it or lose it.”

He groaned, squeezing his eyes shut and clenching his teeth together, waiting for the wave of nausea to pass. Once he was in the clear, he cracked open an eye and asked, “Hey peebrain, you teleport?”

Marvin cracked an award winning grin, flipping his hair over his shoulder. “Why I thought you’d never ask.”


	25. Needy/Vulnerable Dialogue Prompts #01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> victory-cookies asked:
> 
> “I just don’t want to be alone.” with Marv and Henrik, if you’d like?

“Mein Gott, too many jewels,” Schneep muttered under his breath as he carefully removed every piece of shiny jewelry Marvin had on his hands. Rings and bracelets were set on a metal tray to the doctor’s side. (Tragically, Marvin lost his last hair tie to the fire.) **  
**

Marvin stared blankly at the angry, blistered red skin on his hands and lower arms. They hurt even when he wasn’t moving them. Looks like he’d have new scars to join the older ones now.

“You won’t be having many feelings left in your arms if it keep up like this,” he remarked grimly. He unscrewed a jar of something and dipped his gloved fingers into it, scooping out some kind of cream. “It might hurt a bit,” was all the warning he gave.

The drastic change from pulsing pain to cooling relief shocked a gasp out of him but otherwise he stayed quiet. He scrunched his face up as Schneep slathered on the ointment. Once the bandages were wrapped, the doctor moved to leave, and Marvin panicked.

“Wait, don’t leave me!” Wow, that sounded  _needy_ —he’d never live it down.

Schneep paused, staring at the magician like he’d grown a second head. (That actually might’ve been preferable.) “Is just a short trip to the sink.” And it was… just on the other side of the room.

Next words needed to be chosen carefully to avoid being clingy. “Then you’ll stay?” He inwardly cringed. That really wasn’t any better.

The other remained silent for a minute, crushing Marvin’s feeble hope. Seeing the defeated look on his maskless face probably swayed him.

“Yes?” His brows furrowed in confusion. “A doctor mustn’t leave their patient unattended. Why?”

“Just… making sure. Don’t want to be alone.” For someone who always carried himself so high, he must’ve looked so small in that moment. Thick awkwardness— nearly palpable—hung in the air.

“Well, it’d be bad if you died of dehydration, yes?” Schneep teased, peeling off his gloves and tossing them into the waste bin.

Marvin grinned. “Yeah, probably.”

And just like that, everything heavy is gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://starlightxnightmare.tumblr.com/post/182357517178/obsidiancreates-victory-cookies
> 
> pls give me prompts


	26. Needy/Vulnerable Dialogue Prompts #02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lildevyl asked:
> 
> How about "I can't lose you" with maybe . . . I don't know Chase? Schneep?

Coming to was an experience in itself. He isn’t exactly sure when he woke up but he knew it was that slow kind of rousing that left his mind soupy—the kind like when he wakes up after a nap and doesn’t know what day it is. The first thing he was aware of was the stiff…  _something_ under his fingers. It made them weakly twitch but nothing else. **  
**

The second was the annoying, ever present beeping. He grunted in annoyance, not having enough willpower to roll over and snooze his alarm clock. He’d just ignore it… even though the noise seemed to drill into his skull, flaring up a headache he hadn’t noticed coming. His face contorted in agony and he tried to kick his legs, only managing to shift them a few inches. The beeping had risen to a shrill shriek. It wouldn’t stop, it _hurt_ —

New sounds arrived but he couldn’t tell what they were over the pounding pain hammering into the sides of his skull. Thankfully he only had a few more moments awake before his mind slipped back into the darkness like his vision.

* * *

The weird smell in the air made his head swim.

He jerked awake, nostrils flaring in surprise. He didn’t remember falling asleep. Then again he didn’t remember waking up to fall asleep? What happened…?

The beeping sounds vaguely familiar, chirping a monotonous pattern in the silence. His brows furrowed in confusion. Why’d it sound so familiar? The deja vu in his mind only made his head hurt, so he tried to shove it away.

His eyelids fluttered but instead of light hitting his eyes, his lashes dragged against something obscuring his vision. He moved to remove whatever blocked his vision but the sudden pin prick of pain in his inner arm halted his efforts. He must’ve made some noise because then a new sound joined the beeping.

“Chase?” An accented voice called out cautiously. It sounded rough. “You are up?”

“Hhh…” he groaned weakly. It never occurred to him how thirsty he was until he swallowed, throat tight and rough like sandpaper. Everything felt… oddly disjointed. Like it didn’t belong to him. But then who else did it belong too? His mind felt sluggish and his limbs felt hundreds of pounds too heavy.

Something brushed lightly across his cheek and he easily pinned it down as someone running their fingers over his face. He felt kind of proud of himself for being able to pin that down. A hand grabbed his, fingers interlocking with his limp ones, and the other squeezed tightly.

“Don’t leave,” the voice choked out above him and he felt something warm fall onto his neck. “You can’t… I can’t lose you. Du bist der Regenbogen.”

Something felt familiar about the statement—the one that sounded like more gibberish than the original ones. He’d figure it out once he wasn’t so tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://starlightxnightmare.tumblr.com/post/182357517178/obsidiancreates-victory-cookies
> 
> please make me write. am bad at focusing.


	27. Dialogue Prompts With a Raw, Powerful Energy 2: Electric Boogaloo #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kitnkas asked:
> 
> 18 w/anybody and Schneep blease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Suspicious Sentence Starters #1

After not seeing the man who’d been watching the house for nearly a week, everyone had dropped their guard. Jackie’s continued presence at the house must’ve scared the stalker off (which was odd seeing as Schneep thought they’d been after the hero—why leave if the one they were looking for showed up?). Now it just one of those close calls that faded into the backs of their minds.

Schneep shoved his hands deeper into the pockets of his coat, hunching forward and ducking his head. The streets were particularly icy today and he didn’t want to wait at work for a taxi that probably wasn’t open. That being said, the sidewalks weren’t any better—he’d already slipped more than he’d care to admit and fallen three times.

Taking a right and slipping into an alleyway, the thought that someone else would be down here never even crossed his mind—every time he’d used the shortcut it’d been empty. And that’s how he got here: crumpled on the ground, trembling hands hovering over his screaming ribs, crushing his ability to breathe properly. Every breath came out in a shaky wheeze and a shallow inhalation, right side flaring up in fresh pain.

The figure loomed above him, baseball bat dragging against the ground. They crouched down next to him, and he attempted to scramble back but inevitably getting nowhere.

“Are you prepared for the kind of death you’ve earned little man?”

Seems like the person wasn’t after Jackie after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't like this one too much but eh


	28. Dialogue Prompts With a Raw, Powerful Energy 2: Electric Boogaloo #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> To become a good is the loneliest achievement of them all.”

They’d warned him. And he didn’t listen.

In fact, Anti had forgotten all about the words until recently. It was eerily silent in his kingdom save for his signature static. There were no voices—who would dare speak out of turn? Turns out puppets didn’t make very good company with their vacant smiles and dull static eyes.

He didn’t miss the company of other people. He truly didn’t. Everything just felt wrong without the normal everyday chatter everyone else partook in is all it was. Everything was so silent… and perfect… like he’d wanted.

It wasn’t like he could command his puppets to speak anyway—most of them didn’t hold the mental capability to do such a thing. Hell, most of them couldn’t hold the mental capacity to think even if he released them of their strings. He had truly broken his toys beyond repair.

The lowlife had been the first to break under pressure. The doctor was next followed by the mute. Surprisingly the hero had crumbled after that. Then it was just the magician.

Obedient, silent puppets weren’t fun. Well, the magician still wasn’t  _completely_  obedient but he wasn’t much fun anymore.

They’d warned him. And he didn’t listen.

To become a god is the loneliest achievement of them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, hey, I'm kinda proud of this. I kinda want to do more on this topic. Hmmm...


	29. Dialogue Prompts With a Raw, Powerful Energy 2: Electric Boogaloo #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> “I like you! When the world is mine, your death shall be quick and painless!”

Contrary to popular belief, coming up with witty banter during fights is a lot harder than it appears. Especially when your enemy is trying to dice you like an onion.

“Y’know, I think we could get along better if we weren’t at each other’s throats,” Jackie tried between gasps. The only response he got was a staticky cackle and another swing of the knife the other was holding.

“I mean, c’mon!” The hero tried again, yelping as the knife grazed his cheek and nearly sliced his mask in half. “Trying to kill someone constantly must really change your feelings for someone.”

“Nah,” the glitchy being in front of him said. “I wanted to kill you even before I first tried to.”

“Oh, well… that’s pretty unfortunate. How about you stop trying?”

“How about you shut up and stay still?” The other growled, the knife swiping back and forth, trying to catch the hero off guard.

“Well, I kinda can’t. It’s sorta in a hero’s job to never give up and stop talking.”

The figure glitched, pixels breaking off and zooming back into a different place. “You’re really fucking annoying, you know that, right?”

Jackie grinned. “So I’ve been told. Sounds like a you problem though.”

Instead of getting another snarl, the other smiled in bemusement. “I like you! When the world is mine, your death shall be quick and painless!”

He frowned, eyeing the glitch suspiciously. “Thanks, I guess? But I can’t allow you to take over the world, you know that, yeah?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the tamest Anti will ever get tbh


	30. Dialogue Prompts With a Raw, Powerful Energy 2: Electric Boogaloo #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> “Say, fellas, did somebody mention the Door to Darkness?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM DONE!!! IT TOOK FOREVER BUT IM DONE!!!

This was dangerous—so, so dangerous. This was  _beyond_ dangerous. It was practically suicide. But they had no other choice. It was death either way, so why not go out fighting?

The hero shifted uncomfortably, watching the sharpshooter load cartridges into the magazine of his pistol. The doctor was advised to stay in the middle of the group with the time turner as to stay out of the conflict. The only weapons those two carried were a pocket knife each with the time turner also brandishing a rapier. He himself only had his brass knuckles and a dagger—though he supposed his super strength gave him an upperhand.

“So…” Jackie started awkwardly. “How’re we supposed to get there, again?”

“The weird witchy dude said that there was a rift that connected our two dimensions together. All we have to do is close it with the fucking bastard on the other side. ‘Easy peasy’,” Chase huffed, moving to load his other gun.

Schneep wrinkled his nose. “He called it the…?”

The flickering sepia speech slide popped into existence. “Door to Darkness?”

An arm was slung around Jackie’s shoulders, drawing a rather undignified scream from him, whirling around to see who’d startled him. A ceramic white cat mask glared back.

“Say, fellas, did somebody mention the Door to Darkness?”

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Schneep bristled, glowering at the mage.

“You really think I’m going to trust you idiots with closing a rift from hell? Fat fucking chance,” the other sneered back. “You guys know jack shit about magic. Maybe you’ll all have a chance of making it out alive with me tagging along.”

Chase intervened before Schneep could spit out another reply. “Lit. What’s your name? You were pretty tight lipped before.”

The masked man tilted his head to the side, considering them. His slitted, glowing purple eyes seemed to bore right through their very souls. “You can call me Marvin.” He turned, cloak twirling to follow his movements. “Now come on, we haven’t got all day.”

Nobody moved to follow, so Jackie made himself the first to do so, hearing footsteps pick up behind him.

Maybe— _just maybe_ —they stood a chance with this mysterious stranger on their side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aw hell yee i want to revisit this au again :')


End file.
